


Le nain de la reine des fleurs

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Margaery Tyrell, Character Death, F/M, Hand Tyrion Lannister, House Tyrell, Loras Tyrell Lives, M/M, Margaery Tyrell Lives, POV Margaery Tyrell, Past Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Past Tyrion Lannister/Shae - Freeform, Queen Margaery Tyrell, Romance, Season/Series 07, Season/Series 08
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Alors que la guerre déchire le Nord, et que les intrigues politiques arrivent à leur paroxysme aux marches du pouvoir, une nouvelle prétendante fait valoir ces droits sur le trône de fer. Et les complots de sa main, le lion rejeté, pourraient bien avoir raison des différents pouvoirs en place.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Margaery Tyrell
Kudos: 4





	1. Cette nuit sordide

**Chapitre 1 : Cette nuit sordide**

La reine Margaery avait été sortie des geôles du grand moineau quelques heures avant son procès par un groupe d'hommes. Ce n'étaient pas des soldats, du moins ils n'en avaient pas l'apparence, ils ressemblaient bien plus à des sauvageons venus de l'Au-delà-du-Mur. Ils étaient sept, armés de haches tachées de sang frais. 

Elle et son frère, son Loras, se trouvaient sur des bateaux fer-nés lorsque le grand septuaire de Baelor explosa, emportant l'ensemble des moineaux dans des flammes émeraudes. La reine déchue et le chevalier se trouvaient dans des cabines dans les niveaux inférieurs, au cas où un navire royal ne viendrait les arraisonner. 

Loras avait été brisé par les fanatiques religieux, durant les quelques mois qu'il avait passé emprisonné dans les sous-sols du grand septuaire de Baelor. Il était presque devenu comme l'un des leurs, voulant se mortifier la peau pour les péchés "qu'il avait commis". C'était quelque chose d'insoutenable à voir. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, tout cela à cause de Cersei Lannister et de ces lubies de pouvoir. Si elle n'était pas aussi accrochée aux quelques parcelles qu'elle pensait avoir en sa possession, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. 

L'embarcation jeta l'ancre à Peyredragon, l'ancien fief de la maison Targaryen puis de la maison Baratheon, avant la mort du cerf embrasé devant Winterfell. Elle était sous le contrôle de Ser Rolland Storm, un bâtard orageois qui, malgré la perte de son suzerain, refusait toujours de ployer le genou devant le trône de fer. 

\- Quel est votre nom ? demanda la reine des fleurs à celui qui semblait diriger leurs sauveurs

\- Shagga, fils de Dolf. 

À sa manière de parler, il devait s'agir d'un homme des montagnes, mais la Tyrell serait bien incapable de dire si il venait du Val d'Arryn ou du Nord. 

\- Et … pourquoi nous avoir sauvé, Shagga fils de Dolf ? 

Elle était curieuse. De tout les gens auxquels elle avait pensé et qui auraient pu avoir intérêt à leur sauver la vie, les clans des montagnes n'en faisaient définitivement pas parti. 

\- C'est une demande du nain fils de Tywin. 

Tyrion Lannister ? L'assassin de Joffrey qui était depuis recherché par le trône de fer ? Quel sinistre plan avait-il donc en tête ? 

\- Bienvenue à Peyredragon, Ser Loras, Lady Margaery. 

Varys … l'eunuque des Targaryen. Elle ne savait pas exactement dans quoi elle mettait les pieds, mais la rose sentait que cela la mènerait très loin de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. 


	2. Peyredragon

**Chapitre 2 : Peyredragon**

La maigre garnison de la forteresse, dirigée par Ser Rolland Storm, avait donc prêté serment à Daenerys Targaryen, la reine dragonne en exil. L’homme qui tenait encore Accalmie pour Stannis Baratheon, un chevalier de la maison Farring, avait fait le même choix. 

La valyrienne avait débarqué dans la presqu'île de Claquepince avec la flotte de Yara Greyjoy. Elle allait prendre plusieurs châteaux de la région, avant de rejoindre Accalmie, puis Port-Réal avec le soutien des forces dorniennes qui s'étaient ralliées à elle sous la suzeraineté d'Ellaria Sand. 

Leur père était mort lors de la destruction du septuaire de Baelor, et leur grand-mère lors de la prise éclair de Hautjardin par les lions. Randyll Tarly, le traître, avait attaqué par surprise sa grand-mère et l'avait tuée. Le Bief était désormais à feu et à sang, sans réel dirigeant pour les rassembler. 

\- Lady Margaery, à quoi pensez-vous ? 

Tyrion Lannister avait rejoint Peyredragon avec Theon Greyjoy et les non-combattants. C'était son plan, de débarquer à Claquepince au lieu de faire la jonction avec les dorniens, et il espérait que ce soit le bon. 

\- Si nous pouvions rallier le Bief à notre camp, la victoire nous serait assurée. 

\- Vous pensez pouvoir le faire ? 

Le nain semblait surpris. 

\- Probablement, mais pas seule. En revanche, vous et vos hommes des clans des montagnes pourraient m'y aider. 

\- Je suis la main de la reine, Lady Margaery. 

\- La reine Daenerys ne semble pas vous faire particulièrement confiance, sinon elle ne vous aurait pas laissé ici en arrière. 

Le lion lui sourit, pensif. Il pensait la même chose depuis quelques jours déjà. Jamais son père, malgré la grande inimitié qui les liait, ne l'avait laissé en dehors des affaires royales lorsqu'il gouvernait pour Joffrey. Enfin si, il y avait eu le complot des noces pourpres, mais comme tout complot, il fallait que le minimum de personnes possibles soient au courant pour qu'il soit un succès. Ned Stark pouvait en témoigner. 

\- Vous savez que nous ne passerons pas inaperçus.

\- Probablement pas en effet. 

Il sourit et avala une gorgée de vin. Stannis Baratheon avait bon goût en la matière, à défaut d'en avoir pour les femmes. 

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, le nain et la rose embarquèrent sur un bateau en direction de Villevieille avec Shagga et ces guerriers. C'était à contrecœur qu'elle laissait Loras sur l'île, mais c'était pour leur avenir qu'elle le faisait. Un avenir où ils ne seraient plus les pions de personne. 


	3. L'anarchie militaire du Bief

**Chapitre 3 : L'anarchie militaire du Bief**

Leur bateau jeta les amarres dans le port de Villevieille quelques semaines plus tard. Le pavillon blanc qu'ils avaient hissés au mat et le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une embarcation commerciale devaient y être pour beaucoup, la flotte de la maison Redwyne araisonnait tout les navires militaires. Il semblait évident pour Margaery que son oncle et son grand-père avaient conclu une alliance, au moins temporaire, pour prendre le contrôle de sa couronne. 

\- Curieux calcul, ne trouvez-vous pas ? lui demanda le nain

\- Bien au contraire, cher ami, les Redwyne et les Hightower ont des intérêts similaires. 

\- Et vous avez leur loyauté, je suppose ?

\- Nous verrons cela très prochainement. 

\- Si sa langue a menti, je lui fracasse le crâne … dans la longueur, dit Shagga derrière-eux

Les clans des montagnes s'étaient fait passer pour des sauvageons devenus mercenaires après avoir quitté les bords de la Laiteuse pour Braavos. L'histoire était osée, improbable, mais visiblement les gens du Bief étaient aussi incultes des coutumes sauvageonnes que ce que Tyrion avait pensé étant donné qu’ils y avaient cru sans poser de question. 

Deux soldats du Guet de la ville les conduisirent jusqu'à l’ancienne salle du trône de la grande tour de Villevieille, devant son oncle, Lord Leyton Hightower. L'homme avait des cheveux blancs et un visage creux, marqués par les années passées à diriger la plus grande ville du Bief. 

\- Margaery, tu aurais dû m'envoyer un corbeau pour me prévenir de ton arrivée. 

\- La situation semblait tellement confuse, grand-père. Que s'est-il passé exactement ? 

\- Randyll Tarly a tué Lady Olenna et s'est proclamé Lord suzerain du Bief. Il a par ailleurs, grâce à sa femme, fait valoir ces revendications sur le fief de la maison Florent, Rubriant, et obtenu le soutien d'une large partie de leurs forces restées sur place. Les Rowan et les du Rouvre se sont ralliés à eux, tu te doutes bien. 

Mathis Rowan et Randyll Tarly … il n'y avait pas pire duo sur un champ de bataille. Son père s'était attribué tout le mérite de la seule défaite militaire de Robert Baratheon, mais il la devait au seigneur de Corcolline et à son habile bras droit. 

\- Et de notre camp ? 

\- Ton oncle a revendiqué le Bief de part son mariage avec ta tante Mina et est parti en quête de soutien dans les îles Bouclier. 

\- Bien, allons leur reprendre Hautjardin. 

Le sourire de la rose était tout sauf bienveillant. Ceux qui avaient trahi sa famille allaient très chèrement le payer. Le sang ne pouvait être vengé qu'au prix du sang. 


	4. Premières effusions de sang

**Chapitre 4 : Premières effusions de sang**

Grâce au soutien de Lord des Essaims, de Mielbois, l’armée loyaliste aux Tyrell, dirigée par les deuxième et troisième fils de Lord Hightower et les jumeaux Redwyne, avait put se rendre par les fleuves du Bief jusqu’à Rubriant, prenant ainsi par surprise la faible garnison ralliée à Randyll Tarly qui s’y trouvait. 

Leur armée avait été renforcée par celle de Lord Ambrose et de Lord des Essaims et atteignait désormais un total de onze mille hommes. Tyrion se trouvait avec eux, de même qu’Alekyne Florent, le seigneur en titre de Rubriant, qui avait fuit à Villevieille face à l’avancée des Tarly. 

\- Nous n’avons pas le temps pour un long siège, leur dit Tyrion 

\- Alors que nous proposez-vous, nain ? demanda l’un des jumeaux de La Treille avec mépris

Face à l’insulte, Shagga avait mis la main à sa hache. Un seul ordre de la part de son seigneur et il trancherait la tête de l’homme. 

\- Qui dirige la garnison ? 

\- Mathis Rowan, lui répondit le dernier renard 

\- Bien, la forteresse se sera rendue à la tombée de la nuit. 

La prisonnière allait leur être bien plus utile que ce qu’il avait pensé. 

Au commencement de la guerre qui déchirait depuis la riche couronne, Ser Baelor Hightower, le fils aîné de Lord Leyton, avait fait enfermer sa femme, Lady Rhonda Rowan. Il s’agissait de la fille de Lord Rowan, à tout instant elle était susceptible de les trahir au profit de son père. Ou bien de leur permettre de le faire tomber. 

\- Faites construire une potence, leur dit Tyrion, et faites envoyer un messager à la forteresse dire à Lord Rowan que s’il ne se rend pas avant le coucher du soleil, nous pendrons sa fille. 

\- Si jamais il refuse ? demanda Ser Garth Hightower

\- Alors votre frère pourra épouser une autre femme. 

En quelques dizaines de minutes, le potence fut prête et la femme mise dessus, la corde autour du cou. Elle était rudimentaire, et lorsque le moment viendrait les hommes des clans auraient juste à tirer sur la corde passée par-dessus la poutre en bois pour pendre la femme. Elle attendit ainsi toute la journée, à la vue de tout les hommes qui avaient mis le siège de la forteresse que tenait son père. Le soleil déclinait petit à petit. Puis il passa sous l’horizon. 

\- Allez-y, dit alors Tyrion à Shagga 

Mais, avant qu’ils n’aient eu le temps de la suspendre au-dessus du sol, un cheval arriva au galop, portant les armoiries d’or et d’acier de Boisdoré. 

\- Attendez, les reprit le nain

C’était Lord Rowan, il était finalement venu. 

\- Rubriant est à vous, leur dit-il en mettant pied à terre

Tyrion souriait, son plan avait fonctionné exactement comme il l’avait prévu

Deux hommes de La Treille s’emparèrent de leur ennemi, tandis que Ser Garth coupait la corde menaçant la vie de Lady Rhonda. Le siège était gagné, sans qu’ils n’aient perdu le moindre soldat dans la bataille. 

\- Exécutez-le. 

\- Vous aviez dit que vous laisseriez les miens en vie, rugit Lord Rowan 

\- C’est ce que j’ai dit en effet, et je tiendrais parole. Vos hommes seront libres de nous jurer fidélité ou de rentrer chez eux, et votre fille repart immédiatement à Villevieille sous bonne garde. Vous en revanche, vous êtes un traître à Hautjardin, et la trahison est punie par la mort. 

\- Laissez-le prendre le noir, demanda sa fille à genoux et les larmes aux yeux 

\- Non, les traîtres n’ont pas le droit. 

Un billot fut posé au milieu du campement des assiégeants, puis deux hommes maintinrent la tête de Lord Rowan dessus. Puis, Shagga s’avança avec sa hache, et frappa d’un coup net et précis. C’était fini. 


End file.
